


Captivity

by DragomirsPreciousPet



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Captivity, Fledglings, Infant Sakuraya, M/M, Sakuraya and Shitsuo are kidnapped and brainwashed, Sleepy Cuddles, This is slightly twisted and has perverse origins, Toddler Shitsuo, Vampire Shizuo, vampire izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirsPreciousPet/pseuds/DragomirsPreciousPet
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are vampire mates, and have kidnapped two mortal children, turning them into vampire fledglings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based on the premise of a One Direction infantilism fanfic I read once. Sadly, I cannot remember the name. I hope you enjoy this twisted piece of fiction that I was itching to write.

The sound of a door opening interrupted Shitsuo’s slumber. The boy couldn’t help but fuss as the soft, golden light from the hallway shined on his face. He desperately snuggled into his pillows, trying to escape the light. Instinctively, he grabbed the old baby blanket he had been given when his captivity started, and then burrowed his face into a plush, lavender-colored pillow.

“Hi, baby boy. You awake?”

Shitsuo whined softly, as he felt a familiar slender hand rub his back. He wanted to go back to sleep. Sleep was the only sanctuary he had.

Izaya Orihara chuckled softly. Shi-chan was so cute when he was half-asleep, his blond hair an unruly mane, his little hand clutching his blanket.

Shitsuo whined, as he felt Izaya effortlessly pick him up out of the nest, a large depression in the floor filled with soft pillows and blankets. He found his head gently resting against Izaya’s shoulder, and felt his back being tenderly rubbed, as he was carried out of his room.

It was time to begin another day in Hades.


End file.
